htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
It's The Only Thing Left To Guide Me
Episode Summery All of the Tree Friends are contained in an invacuation center, on a dark, stormy night. Fliqpy what's to protect his brother at all cause. While Gabriel is outside fighting an evil demon, who wishes to destroy all life. Note I like to consider Fliqpy as Flippy's twin brother. If you don't, it's your problem! Deal with it! Plot A dark, stormy night takes place in the Happy Tree Town. All of the Tree Friends are in an ivacuation center for 7 A.M. Cuddles sits down on his blanket unpacking his stuff. While Fliqpy unpacks a cross that Gabriel gave him. As he hold the cross, he notices a tear in his eye and stays in shock. Meanwhile, outside, Gabriel is fighting off Walpurgius Noct. An evil demon who plans on destroying all life. He grabs his sword and rubs his two fingers across it, causing them to bleed. Constaintine, a religious warrior, looks out the window and notices his angel his in trouble. Gabriel flys over an abandoned car and picks it up. He throws it to Walpurgius but not doing any damage. Walpurgius grows a black hand and hits Gabriel to the ground, causing one of his wings to bent. Meanwhile, Fliqpy is unpacking the rest of his things when he see's Flippy walk in. Flippy shows his wrist to Fliqpy. It's bleeding a lot. Fliqpy also notices blood coming out of his mouth and more blood dripping out of his suit. Fliqpy knows there is no one else in the center who could be capable of hurting him that badly and he would never hurt his own brother. What he does wonder is who wanted to hurt Flippy. Fliqpy grabs some bandages and wraps it around Flippy's chest and wrist. He then cleans Flippy's mouth making him good as new. Constintine runs out of the center to help his angel. When Gabriel notices Constintine, he says "Get out of here! You shouldn't be here!" But Constintine doesn't listen. Gabriel countinues to warn him. "Constintine, regular Tree Friends can't see this demon! They will die, just like that!" Constintine still doesn't listen and swings his sword, cutting Walpurgus' face. Back in the evacuation center, all of the Tree Friends are sleeping. Constintine gets thrown and breaks the window. It wakes Flippy up. Constintine is injured and unmovable. Flippy grabs him and puts him on top of a blanket. Flippy grabs a bandage and wraps it around Constintine's arm. Flippy looks outside noticing the horrible scene. He decides to go help, even though he's not powerful enough. He kisses Fliqpy's forhead and whispers "I love you" in a gibberish tone. Flippy runs to the door and opens it, rushing out to help Gabriel. Gabriel was nearly done beating Walpurgius, but was still injured. Gabriel notices Flippy and yells "Flippy! Get out of here! Now!" Flippy doesn't listen. Flippy grabs a giant bazuka, pulls the trigger, and blasts Walpurgius into shreds. The explosion destroyed the whole town and killed Flippy. The Tree Friends in the evacuation center were fine. In the morning, the Tree Friends noticed all of there houses and buildings destroyed. Fliqpy crying on the ground while holding Flippy's hat and dog tag. Every Tree Friend thought that hope was lost. Gabriel showed up and said "Fear not. This shall not affect your faith. All of you were very brave last night." Gabriel floats down to Fliqpy. "Your brother did something, that no one else would dare to do. You should know that. He's happy up there. You know? He'll always love you Fliqpy. Stay strong." Fliqpy just stayed in shock, crying. All of the Tree Friends where surprised. That's where this story ends. END Gallery For the gallery, click here. Category:DF-Fan's episodes Category:Episodes